pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Plants vs. Zombies Rocket Riders
''Plants vs. Zombies Rocket Riders,'' abbreviated as'' PvZ RR or PvZ Rocket Riders ''is an upcoming third-person shooter like game developed by Popcap Games and is going to be published by Electronic Arts. The game was first revealed to be in development by a tweet on the Plants vs. Zombies twitter page, but nothing else has been revealed. It is a spin-off to the PvzGW series. Setting After the events of Battle For Neighborville, the crazy war between Plants and Zombies hasn't changed much. The battles soon begin to advance past Neighborville, however, and Crazy Dave has been tinkering away in his lab when he comes up with the craziest idea: attaching rockets to plant pots! This sparks a sudden increase in aerial attacks, including Garlic Drones. This changes the tide of the war, and Dr. Zomboss, afraid of losing, copies the plant's ideas and makes his army ride rockets as well. The battle becomes much crazier, as 6 new classes also join the fray. Gameplay In Plants vs. Zombies Rocket Riders is a third-person shooter. Almost every aspect from the past GW games is brought back, except this time the game is 2D. In a regular game match, you play as a plant or zombie in a 2D enviroment that is in the air. Some maps are completely in the air, others are near the surface. You start off on a rocket with a hero of your choice riding the rocket, there are currently 13 heroes for each side. A timer will start with a 3 second countdown, once it starts, you can move around. You move around in an enviroment with a few floating obstacles and chunks of floating land. You can drop out of your rocket to walk on the floating ground. When moving on a Rocket, you can fly around in all directions. You can press A to accelerate, but you have an acceleration bar with 100 points, if you use all 100 points, you will have to let the bar recharge and will move at your character's normal speed, and the rocket's fire effects will be reduced. You cannot sprint while on a rocket (due to Acceleration). You can get a running start by sprinting on the ground while constantly leaping. If you use your rocket at this time, you will gain an extra 10 Acceleration points. Modes Almost all modes have returned from the game's previous installments. (More to be added to this section) Controls A: Jump (on land), Accelerate (on rocket), Pick up and activate items B: Hop on/off rocket. B x2: Jump backward off rocket. The rocket launches in the direction you were facing, an it explodes if it touches an enemy dealing 50-60 damage with a small blast radius. Afterward, you cannot use your rocket for 20 seconds. If you do not land on a chunk of land, you will fall to the ground and take fall damage or die by falling off screen if this is a completely airborne map. X: Reload. LB: Activate Special Ability 1. Y: Activate Special Ability 2. RB: Activate Special Ability 3. RT: Attack. LT: Secondary Attack (if there is one) Left Joystick: Move/Turn. Right Joystick: Aim. Classes Below are the classes in Rocket Riders. They are definitely unfinished and need balancing & ability changes. All the abilities are placeholders for now. List Terms 'Shield: '''This character creates a certain type of shield. Enemy attacks damage the shield until it breaks. If it breaks (or is damaged) it will regenerate health over time when it's ''not being damaged. ''You cannot shoot while using one. Plants Links are a work in progression. Returning Plants * Peashooter * Sunflower * Chomper * Cactus * Citron * Rose * Kernel Corn * Night Cap * Snapdragon * Acorn * Oak Spawnables ''For all Spawnable information, please see Spawnable Plants (PvZ Rocket Riders). * Pea Cannon * Gatling Pea * Scaredy-shroom * Lightning Reed * Heal Flower * Goop-shroom * Bonk Choy * Doom-shroom * Fume-shroom * Weed * Vase Weed * Dandelion Weed * Heal Weed * Hypno-shroom * Wildflower * Terracotta Wildflower New plants Classes * Ginger Zap * Banana Splitter * Missile Toe New Spawnables are a work in progression. Zombies Links are a work in progression. Returning zombies Classes * Foot Soldier * Engineer * Scientist * All-Star * Captain Deadbeard * Imp * Super Brainz * 80's Action Hero * Electric Slide * Space Cadet * Space Station * Wizard Spawnables For all Spawnable information, please see Spawnable Zombies (PvZ Rocket Riders). * Rocket Bot * Gatling Bot * Hide-n-Shoot Bot * Mr. Electro * Dr. Heals * Loudmouth Bot * Boxer Bot * Explody Bot * Breaker Bot * Buckethead Zombie * Outhouse Zombie * Screen Door Zombie * Heal Zombie * Yeti Imp * TV Head * TV Buckethead New zombies Classes * Gladiator * Cowboy * Tribal Hunter New Spawnables are a work in progression. Playable Plants Playable Zombies Upgrade System From ''Battle For Neigborville, ''the 7-point upgrade system returns. You have 7 points to spend on various upgrades for your classes. As you visit the Promotion Stand and level up characters, you can unlock new upgrades. The list is very unfinished. Plants |section = }} Trivia *The main reason why the game is 2D is that if the game was 3D like the GW games, and you could fly about, players would be extremely hard to hit. Category:Games Category:Good Articles